Slow
by Erell Snow
Summary: [OS]Il lui offrit un sourire crispé. De sa main moite elle sera celle qu’il lui tendait et la musique commença.


Blabla : Voici un OS tout plein de guimauve pour rattraper un peu le sadisme de _Tu m'as détruit_, même si j'ai commencé à l'écrire bien avant. A l'origine c'est une songfic mais comme je viens d'aprendre qu'on à pas le droit de mettre des paroles de chansons sur le site je les ai supprimé et remplacé par : ¤ ¤ ¤. Si vous voulez la version en entier elle est sur mon blog (il faut aller sur mon profil et faire homepage ).

Pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres OS et à qui je n'ai pas répondu je suis désolé mais je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux alors maintenant je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu --'

Tout est à Mrs Rowling, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec. Et j'oubliais ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 (par ce que je l'ai écris avant), mais il y a une remarque de James à la fin qui pourait être un spolier mais alors très léger.

* * *

**Slow **

Le bal des septièmes années se tiendrait dans quelques heures dans la grande salle. Ce bal mythique qui faisait rêver toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard, car selon la rumeur se soir là les nouveaux diplômés, choisit par les fées, trouveraient leurs âmes sœur. Toutes les jeunes femmes étaient excitées à l'idée que la légende se réalise pour elles, toute sauf une rousse qui enfilait sa robe sans grand enthousiasme. La seule personne qu'elle aimait, était celle qu'elle avait haït pendant plus de six ans.

Et oh comble quand elle s'en était enfin rendue compte, monsieur James Potter avait décrétait qu'il avait attendus assez longtemps et que une Serdaigle serait plus à son goût. Mais bon sur ce point c'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était elle qui avait était stupide voila tout ! Elle se sentait comme une idiote qui se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait qu'une fois qu'elle l'avait perdus. Une fois de plus elle poussa un soupir et elle se dit que Black avait raison, elle valait beaucoup moins que James.

Enfin prête elle descendit rejoindre Alice sa meilleurs amie et confidente, qui tenait a son bras Frack Londubat avec un air quasi extasique. Elle eu un faible sourire devant le bonheur dans lequel vivait sa sœur de cœur depuis trois semaines. Alice voyant bien la détresse de son amie, vient la serrer fortement dans ses bras juste avant d'aller au bal.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

La grande salle était magnifique pour l'occasion, des tables rondes de deux à six personnes avaient étaient installés pour la cinquantaine de personne que formaient les septièmes années. Tout autour de la gigantesque piste de danse. Et les couleurs des quatre maisons avaient étés agencé de manière à ce que toutes soient misent en valeur mais aucunes ne dominaient les autres.

Prise dans sa contemplation de la grande salle elle remarqua James Potter que quand il se plaça devant elle, tenant la main d'une Serdaige de petite taille. Son cœur se serra mais elle voulu l'ignorer, comme elle le faisait maintenant depuis plus de deux mois. Son seul bôme au cœur fut de se dire qu'elle n'avait plus que cette soirée et le retours dans le train le lendemain pour ne plus jamais revoir James Potter et pouvoir enfin l'oublier à jamais.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Au bout d'un moment ils se trouvèrent une table où James Potter n'était pas dans le collimateur de Lily Evans, Alice y avait veillé. Mais les pensées de Lily Evans amoureuse plus que jamais avait directement prit le chemin vers l'élu de son cœur revivant une énième fois leurs dernières disputes, celle qui avait tout détruit.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

_Flash Back _

Le cœur de Lily battait trop vite face à Potter, indéniablement trop vite … Et il était trop proche d'elle … beaucoup … beaucoup …

« Arrêtes Potter ! » Le crie de la préfete en chef était presque étouffé, elle désirait qu'il l'embrasse, lui l'arrogant James Potter, si fort qu'elle en avait peur elle-même ne comprenant pas ses sentiments. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, ses lèvres si douces effleurèrent les siennes. Et une fois de plus elle perdit la raison, emporté par un flot de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit.

Non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Brutalement elle le poussa, si fort qu'il renversa la table qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

« Mais Lily, je pensais … » Il avait un air penaud, triste aussi et plein de remords. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas sur le moment, trop confuse elle-même.

« Ne m'appel plus jamais Lily ! J'ai vraiment crue Potter, vraiment … Cette année tu avais changé, en temps que second préfet en chef tu ne m'avais jamais laissé tombé. Et je pensais même que nous étions devenu ami. Mais non, monsieur ne cherche qu'à remplir son tableau de chasse c'est cela ? » Il ouvrit la bouche, elle l'ignora. « Une de plus sur le tableau et pourquoi pas cette bonne vielle Evans hein ? On va lui faire le jolie numéro du chien docile et civilisé et au moment où elle si attend le moins on lui saute dessus ! »

C'était t'elle une démente qu'elle avait finit sa tirade, essoufflé et ses cheveux en l'air. Sur le visage de son homologue masculin elle y vit l'horreur et une sorte d'éclaire d'illumination. C'est d'un air résigné qu'il lui répondit : « Désolé Evans … Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'arrière pensés tu sais ? Je me suis laissé emporté tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas encore bien compris le message que tu tentes de me faire passer depuis notre cinquième année. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je viens de comprendre. Adieu Lily. »

La jeune femme l'avait regardé partir sans rien faire un peu hébété de ce qu'il venait de se passé. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, quand elle le vit aux bras de la Serdaigle qu'elle avait enfin comprit ce qu'elle ressentait ou plutôt qu'elle acceptait enfin ses véritables sentiments.

_Fin Flash Back_

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Elle était pathétique, se rendre compte après coup qu'elle était tombés désespérément amoureuse du play boy de l'école était presque risible. Tellement risible qu'elle sentait une fois de plus les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Le repas était fini. Maintenant elle devait ouvrir le bal avec James … James ! Merlin jamais il ne l'avait laissé tranquille de toute sa scolarité et il fallait qu'elle en soit désespérément amoureuse.

Trop …

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Elle l'aimait plus qu'elle le devrait … Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au coeur. Ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide.

Mais malheureusement on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime. Elle le coeur de glace … On lui avait reproché tellement de fois. Mais c'était ses barrières a elle.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

_Flash Back_

« Regardez James discute avec Lily ! »

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils discutaient dans le château sur différentes choses qu'ils devaient organiser et les chuchotis sur leur passage commençaient vraiment à agacer la jeune fille.

Elle tapa rageusement du pied et se mis à crier : « Quoi ? Vous voulez notre photo ? Oui on se parle et alors ce n'est pas une manière civiliser pour parler entre personnes ? Ayez au moins le courage de venir faire vos réflexions face à moi ! »

Les élèves quand ils virent l'état d'énervement de Lily prirent rapidement la fuite. Seul resta James Potter qui se retenait difficilement de rire. Malheureusement pour lui elle s'en rendit rapidement compte. De sa petite taille elle se retourna pour se trouver face à lui : « Ce n'est pas marrant Potter ! »

Le fait qu'elle ne faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui et son air sérieux fit céder les dernières barrières du jeune homme, qui rit ouvertement.

« C'est que … désolé mais c'est que … c'est la première fois … que je te voix t'énerver … contre une autre personne que moi ! » Le fait qu'il était pratiquement mort de rire l'empêcher de parler correctement mais la Gryffodor sembla comprendre.

« Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » Elle semblait vexés. « Bien puisque c'est comme ça, je te parlerais quand tu auras cessé de faire le gamin James ! »

Puis elle partit réellement énervé contre James. Tandis que le dis James pleurait de rire. D'ailleurs à ce moment là il était vraiment heureux.

_Fin flash Back _

_¤ ¤ ¤_

En se levant elle tremblait se demandant si elle allait pouvoir tenir le temps d'une danse. Elle se morigéna encore une fois se trouvant ridicule, c'était elle qui avait cherché cette situation et non l'inverse !

Stupide orgueil quand tu nous tien !

Il lui offrit un sourire crispé. De sa main moite elle sera celle qu'il lui tendait. Et la musique commença.

James était un très bon danseur, et c'est la première fois qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Elle c'était rendu compte de bien des choses ses derniers temps …

Mais trop consciente de la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle perdit le fils de ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'elle se tenait aussi proche de lui, depuis qu'elle avait crié dessus James. Et maintenant qu'elle c'était enfin avoué qu'elle l'aimait, elle sentait son coeur battre la chamade.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

La danse fini plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, alors qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elle dure pour toujours.

Pendant ce laps de temps ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, comme si ils étaient de trop.

Il se pencha pour la saluer et se perdit dans la foule. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle voyait James Potter, les larmes une fois de plus lui montèrent aux yeux devant sa bêtise.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Rapidement elle remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Celle-ci était vide et un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Elle se roula en boule sur un canapé et s'endormit rapidement.

C'était sa dernière soirée à Poudlard. Ce lieu qui avait était sa maison pendant sept ans.

Quelques minutes où quelques heures plus tard elle se réveilla au bruit caractéristique que faisait le portrait de la grosse dame quand quelqu'un entra.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

« James ? »

« Oh non je t'ai réveillé Evans ? » Un coup.

« Non, c'est bon. De tout façon il vaut mieux que j'aille dormir dans ma chambre. » Lui répondit-elle.

« Tu es partis bien tôt ! » Deux coups. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit si gentil avec elle.

« Oui j'étais fatigué, tu sais avec l'organisation de la fête et tout. »

« … »

« Et toi tu fais quoi ici ? Je pensais que personne ne remonterait avant demain matin. » Lui dit-elle.

« Au ça ! » Il rougit. « Rien, je venais juste prendre quelques petites bricoles. »

« Oh ! »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Mais James s'engouffra rapidement dans les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir. Il en ressortit tout aussi vite.

« Bonne nuit Evans. »

Telle un coup de vent, il était reparti.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

_Flash Back_

Deux heures qu'ils planchaient sur leur devoir commun. Les regards curieux commençaient sérieusement à taper sur le système de Lily. Alors elle faisait ce qu'elle avait prit comme habitude de faire pour évacuer le stress : elle comptait dans sa tête tout en se rongeant l'ongle du petit doigt ignorant totalement James Potter son partenaire qui lui avait était imposé par le prof de Métamorphose.

Quand Lily avait était voir la prof elle lui avait dit qu'il possédait quelques traits de génie qui pourraient lui profiter. Et comme il n'y avait pas eu d'éclats depuis noël elle c'était dit qu'ils pourraient sûrement arriver à rendre un devoir commun.

Bon c'était vrai, depuis qu'ils se partageaient les devoirs de préfet en chef elle appréciait de plus en plus l'humour un peu tordu du maraudeur quand il restait correct mais de là à les catapulter en binôme pour les cours ça aller un peu loin.

Sa devait faire une demie heure qu'elle se rongeait les ongles, qu'elle en avait marre de ses rumeurs, quand James ferma bruyamment le livre qu'il déchiffrait depuis le début de l'après midi. Il alla voir la bibliothécaire revient et plaça le livre dans son sac. Lily abasourdie le regardait faire, il plaça même les affaires de la rousse. Elle n'eu pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour s'énerver et enfin passer tout son stress sur James qu'il l'entraînait déjà à travers les couloirs du château.

« Tu fais quoi là Potter ? »

« Rien, je vais nous faire prendre l'air. » Il haussa les épaules, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher.

Heureusement qu'il ne croisèrent personne car étudiant où professeurs ils auraient prit peur en voyant Lily Evans suivre docilement James Potter et cela main dans la main. Il la mena sur le terrain de Quiditch.

« Tu sais voler sur un balai Lily ? »

Elle le regarda intrigué.

« Tu te figure quoi Potter que par ce que je n'assiste à aucun match que je n'ai jamais vu un balais de ma vie ? »

Il allait lui répondre de ne pas mal le prendre quand il vit le regard amusé de la rousse.

« Peut-être … En fait je m'étais dit qu'on aurait pu lâcher un peu la pression, tout ces gens qui chuchotaient autours de nous me donnaient mal à la tête. »

« James-la-grosse-tête n'avait plus envie d'être le centre d'attraction, tu es sur que je suis en face de Potter ? »

Il rit. Son rire était grave, elle l'aimait bien.

« Bon aller je te lance un défit, on fait la course celui qui marque le plus de but à gagner. »

« Méfie toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis quand même poursuiveur et chef de l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

« A non j'ai bien face à moi James-la-grosse-tête ! »

« Hey … »

« Tais toi et joues si tu ne veux pas perdre. »

Elle n'avait même pas fini de parler qu'elle c'était envolé laissant un James Potter hébété. Elle due l'appeler deux fois avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité et la rejoigne. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi une heure. Finalement c'est James qui à gagner, c'étant fait sermonner par Lily si elle gagner par ce qu'il aurait décidé de pousser un peu le destin soit disant pour être galant.

Quand ils retournèrent au château la Gryffondor se dit qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié d'avoir passer cette heure de détente avec Potter. Il lui proposa alors de faire éclater une dispute histoire de mettre un peu d'animation. Elle le regarda interdite et lui dit avant de s'enfuir : « Tu n'es qu'un véritable gamin James, encore pire que ce que ce que je pensais ! »

_Fin flash Back _

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Elle avait fixé la moitié de la nuit l'entré de la salle commune se demandant ce que James faisait et s'imaginait ce qu'il faisait avec sa copine. En gros elle se tortura l'esprit la moitié de la nuit et fit des cauchemars l'autre moitié.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Le lendemain fut tout aussi horrible pour Lily. Elle avait vu James avec Sirius et Remus et sa copine un peu plus loin ce matin et son esprit était toujours en train de ce demander ce qu'ils avaient pu faire cette nuit. En effet, la fille avait un air fatigué.

Bon en gros elle pensait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était sérieux.

Plus tard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes elle recroisa Potter.

« Sa va ? »

« Oui, Potter. »

Elle ne le laissa pas continué, le poussa et s'enfuit dans les wagons du Poudlard Expresse. Ce gars de tout façon n'était qu'un beau parleur elle en était sur. Sinon, comment avait-il pu avoir une copine si peu de temps après. Surtout qu'il avait assuré l'aimer pendant trois ans !

_¤ ¤ ¤_

« Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

Lily en cet instant ce demanda si elle n'avait pas été maudite. Face à elle se trouvait Remus, Sirius, Peter et Potter. Celui là même qu'elle avait cru pouvoir oublier il y a quelques jours.

« Tien Lily, sa va ? » Demanda Remus.

« Sa peu aller. Vous venez souvent ici ? » Autant savoir si elle allait devoir se suicider avant le moi d'août.

« Assez. La musique y est plutôt bonne. » Lui répondit Sirius.

« Ah … Bon alors, vous prenez quoi ? »

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Jusqu'à il y a une heure elle avait été contente de son emploi. Jusqu'à il y a une heure … Mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'il y avait Potter et ses amis dans la salle elle avait surtout envie de se carapater, loin très loin.

Mais finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains et resta. Sa ne servait à rien de partir juste par ce qu'il y avait un idiot dans la salle, elle n'avait qu'à l'ignorer.

…

La soirée était presque finit. Il ne restait plus que la chanteuse de jazz, le pianiste et deux clients. Lily était en train de débarrasser les dernières tables. Plus que deux et elle avait finit.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Mais James Potter qui l'avait enquiquiné pendant toute sa scolarité devait avoir décidé qu'il la traquerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il venait de repasser la porte quand elle le vit. Il se dirigea directement vers elle.

« Eu … Lily … eu … »

Il n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot et regardait le sol avec entêtement.

« James Potter qui perd son latin ! Par Merlin, ce jour est digne d'entrer dans les anales. Juste après celui ou je vous ai tout les quatre retrouvé dans une de vos cachettes après deux mois de traque intensive. »

James sourit. Lily venait de parler d'un ton léger mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il la laisse enfin en paix, elle et sa bêtise monumentale d'avoir compris trop tard qu'elle l'aimait.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

« En fait … c'était pour te dire que … eu … j'étais désolé. »

Lily le regarda surprise.

« Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles. C'est moi qui devrais être désolé. J'ai bien réfléchit depuis l'incident et j'ai vraiment étais odieuse avec toi. »

« En fait je suis désolé de t'avoir évité ces derniers temps. Je sais que nous sommes devenu ami et que c'était tout ce que tu voulais. Quand tu m'as rejeté j'ai voulu mettre un peu de distance entre nous deux … non en fait je t'ai fuit comme l'éclabouille. »

Lily rigola.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

« Je crois que nous sommes deux gros débiles. Et je n'accepte pas tes excuses Potter par ce que c'est à moi de t'en faire et non l'inverse. Et maintenant laisse moi finir de débarrassé ces deux misérables tables mon patron me regarde d'un œil mauvais. »

Elle le poussa gentiment et fini rapidement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans la zone réservé aux employés, se changea et ressorti aussi vite qu'elle y était entré. Fouillant dans son sac à main pour trouver les clefs de sa voiture moldu. Elle chercha James du regard, mais elle ne le vit pas. Déçus elle sentis les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle venait de se faire une montagne d'idées alors que lui ne lui avait offert que son amitié. Après tout il était déjà avec quelqu'un.

Elle soupira cherchant à retenir ses larmes quand elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter derrière elle.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

« James ? »

Il la regardait avec se sourire qui voulait dire qu'il préparait un coup. S'en fut trop pour elle, les quelques larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusque là se mirent à couler.

« Sa va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Elle essuya rapidement ses joues et croisa ses yeux marrons. Alors elle su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en passer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et que celui qui l'avait le plus énervé au monde se trouvait être aussi celui qui faisait que son cœur avait des battements irrégulier rien qu'en pensant à lui. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

« Non. En fait sa ne va pas. Je suis désolé James, tu peux me détester même si tu veux mais … je t'aime. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas longtemps. Je sais c'est débile et tu peux me détester si tu en as envie. »

Elle voulu encore croiser ses incroyable yeux marrons qui reflétaient toujours ses sentiments. Mais à cause des larmes elle voyait brouillé.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

Elle n'eu aucune réponse. Elle avait finit par fermer les yeux et cru qu'il était parti sans demander son reste. En perpétuelle ébullition émotionnel depuis qu'elle l'avait jeté comme un mal propre, ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase ou le chaudron si vous préféré. Elle allait abandonner et s'effondrer quand deux bras l'entourèrent. C'est bizarre car même si il ne l'avait jamais serré dans ses bras, elle savait que c'était James. Seul lui pouvait avoir cette étreinte si rassurante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa les siens. Ils étaient en pleine contemplation quand la musique commença. Un air de blues chanté par une voie chaude.

Elle allait parler, mais il lui posa la main devant la bouche et sourit doucement.

« Je voulais te dire Lily. Que lors de notre dernière soirée à Poudlard j'ai rompue avec cette fille. Je … eu … c'est embarrassant de dire ça mais … je n'aime que toi. Si je suis revenu ce soir c'était pour qu'on redevienne ami. J'en pouvais plus de ne plus te voir. J'étais … »

Il fut coupé dans se qu'il disait par la jeune fille qui l'embrassa. De timide, il devient vite passionnel. Elle se sentait bien ainsi. Sa place était dans ses bras, avec lui.

_¤ ¤ ¤_

« Ne parle plus du passé. Je t'aime James. Je t'aime à en mourir. Et si je devrais me sacrifier pour toi je le ferais sans hésitations car : _Si tout le reste périssait et que lui demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et que lui fût anéanti, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire partie_.(1) »

FIN

* * *

(1) Ici Lily cite Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent d'Emily Brontë. 


End file.
